Adalbert Schwahfel
Adalbert Schwahfel (1899 - 1981) war ein britischer Zauberer, der als magischer Theoretiker "Alles über Magie" geschrieben haben soll. Schwahfel wird in gewisser Weise als "Vater der magischen Theorie" angesehen, da es eine populäre Behauptung ist, dass jede moderne Hexe oder jeder moderne Zauberer etwas aus seinen Schriften gelernt hat. Schwahfel war derjenige, der die Grundgesetze der Magie formulierte und die "Theorie der Magie", ein populäres Lehrbuch, das noch heute von den jungen Hexen und Zauberern der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei verwendet wird, schrieb. Biografie Frühes Leben Adalbert Schwahfel wurde im 19. Jahrhundert geboren. In den 1890er Jahren war er bereits ein bemerkenswerter Theoretiker. Schwahfel hat höchstwahrscheinlich die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besucht. Späteres Leben , Schwahfels berühmtestes Schulbuch]] In den 1890er Jahren war Schwahfel bereits einer der bemerkenswertesten Zauberer seiner Zeit,Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes; Kapitel 2Pottermore - things we bet the Hogwarts portraits do when no-one is looking so dass es mehr als wahrscheinlich ist, dass er einige seiner Schriften vor diesem Punkt veröffentlicht hat. Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit war Albus Dumbledore, der "brillanteste Student, der jemals in Hogwarts gesehen wurde", in regelmäßigem Briefwechsel mit Schwahfel, um sich über Magie auszutauschen. Schwahfel starb 1981.Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Videospiel) Nach dem Tod Nach seinem Tod wurde ihm eine Schokofroschkarte gewidmet. Hinter den Kulissen * In frühen Ausgaben von Harry Potter und dem Gefangenen von Askaban wird fälschlicherweise gesagt, dass Adalbert Schwahfel anstelle von Bathilda Bagshot die "Geschichte der Zauberei" geschrieben hat. Dieser Fehler wird in den späteren Auflagen verbessert. * In Harry Potter und den Heiligtümern des Todes wird offenbart, dass Albus Dumbledore während seiner Zeit an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei mit Schwahfel korrespondierte. Die Daten für Schwahfels Geburt auf seiner Schokoladenfroschkarte besagen jedoch, dass er erst nach Albus Abschluss (1899) geboren wurde. * Das Todesdatum von Adalbert Schwahfel fällt auf den Höhepunkt des Ersten Zaubererkriegs und dem ursprünglichen Sturz von Lord Voldemort. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob er infolge des Krieges oder aus einem anderen Grund gestorben ist. Etymologie Adal ist althochdeutsch für "edel" oder "aristokratisch"; Berta, "hell". To waffel, so wie er im Englischen heißt, bedeutet, keine feste Entscheidung treffen zu können. Auftritte * ''Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen'''' * [[Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Film)|''Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Videospiel)|''Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Videospiel)]]'' * [[Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Videospiel)|''Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Videospiel)]]'' * [[Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban|''Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban]]'' * [[Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Film)|''Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Videospiel)|''Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Videospiel)]]'' * [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes|''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes]]'' * [[Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden (Buch)|''Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden (Buch)]]'' * [[Harry Potter: Wizards Unite|''Harry Potter: Wizards Unite]]'' '' Quellen und Einzelnachweise en:Adalbert Waffling fi:Adalbert Waffling fr:Adalbert Lasornette it:Adalbert Waffling nl:Adalbert Zwatel pl:Adalbert Waffling de:Adalbert Schwahfel Kategorie:1981 Verstorben Kategorie:Geburtsjahr 1899 Kategorie:Autoren Kategorie:Britische Personen Kategorie:Bronzene Schokofrosch-Karten Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Theoretiker Kategorie:Hexen / Zauberer